1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to waterboards and, more specifically, to a system of components that can be assembled, disassembled, and re-assembled to form various customized waterboards.
2. Background Art
When evaluating a surfboard, a key factor is the board's performance characteristics. Performance characteristics affect how the board handles in the water and can vary widely from board to board. Although each board has its own performance characteristics, no single set of characteristics is ideal, since the surfing will be performed in a variety of situations, from different surf conditions to different rider skills and preferences.
One option is to buy several different surfboards, each with different performance characteristics. Then, different boards could be used at different times. This approach has many drawbacks. First of all, buying one surfboard can be expensive, let alone buying several. Also, this approach requires that several surfboards be brought along if the surf conditions are unknown. Thus, if the weather is highly variable or if the surfing will be done at some point in the future, several boards will have to be brought along just in case.
What is needed is a system of interchangeable components that can be assembled, disassembled, and re-assembled to form various surfboards with different performance characteristics. Such a system will be more affordable, more portable, and more useful than a collection of several surfboards.